prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns
Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns (プリティーカントリー: ３つ街の魔法の生活 Puritī Kantorī: Mitsu Machi no Mahō no Seikatsu) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Dream About Worldwide Co., Ltd. (localized as Maiyumeno Academy) and the second installment in Pretty Country franchise, targeted towards female audiences. It started airing on 4 October 2009, succeeding Pretty Country: Angelic Days in its initial time slot. In addition to becoming angels, the series' main themes are universe, sports, and world. Note that some episodes featuring daily lives of characters, making this anime for both "slice of life" and "magical girl". 'Plot' The show is still set in Parijuku City (portmanteau of "Paris" and "Harajuku") located in Tokyo, Japan. Sets 60 days after the events of Pretty Country: Angelic Days, Aiko Hanazuki and her friends, now in the first grade of junior high school, are living a good life in the human world with their family and friends. However, back in Evil World, Serena Todo steals a dark item called Incho, which contains powerful dark magic that can plunge Evil World into chaos and again escapes into the human world with the said item. As she reaches the human world, she meets with Aiko and her friends once more and starts to cause trouble. Luckily, Aiko comes to the human world as well and now must prevent the dark magic inside Incho from unleashing into human world. 'Changes from PC:AD' The characters, locations, and features are all similar to Pretty Country: Angelic Days. MLoTT can be looked as an improved version of Angelic Days with better graphics. The episodes in Magical Life of Three Towns runs for 16 minutes, unlike in Angelic Days that the episodes are separated into three parts with different title (much similar to Pucca series). Most characters returned from Angelic Days. Improved system is that the main idol characters and some of their love interests look a little bit mature than before, as well as somewhat different personalities, because they all had grown up. Additionally, there are 5 extra characters in this anime. They are: Oniyama Kotori, Fukuhara Miyabi, Asasora Matsuri, Hoshitani Lisette, and Suzumiya Kaede. Some characters' voice actors/actresses are also changed, making them sounded rather different. That is it; no new themes, no new magical girl system, no new locations, plus nothing new about Aiko and Pierre's voice respectively (even though they only speak short sentences and make unique sounds). 'Characters' *Aiko Hanazuki (花月 愛子 Hanazuki Aiko) (CV: Mai Hagiwara) *Mio Nanairogaoka (七色ヶ丘 美緒 Nanairogaoka Mio) (CV: Yu Shimamura) *Ren Harumiya (春宮 蓮 Harumiya Ren) (CV: Sayaka Kitahara) *Lucy Haywood (CV: Sumire Morohoshi) *Yuriko Fujimiya (藤宮 百合子 Fujimiya Yuriko) (CV: Kaori Ishihara) *Natsuki Aizawa (藍沢 夏樹 Aizawa Natsuki) (CV: Rina Hidaka) *Hotaru Fuyuumi (冬海ホタル Fuyukami Hotaru) (CV: Yumi Hara) *Iori Kurosawa (黒沢 伊織 Kurosawa Iori) (CV: Saki Fujita) *Makoto Ikeda (池田 真琴 Ikeda Makoto) (CV: Reina Ueda) *Haruka Akagi (赤城 春香 Akagi Haruka) (CV: Inori Minase) *Kim Bo-young (Korean: 김부영) (CV: Yumi Uchiyama) *Rui Matsuyama (松山るい Matsuyama Rui) (CV: Aya Hirano) *Rinne Hoshizora (星空りんね'' Hoshizora Rinne'') (CV: Yoshino Nanjō) *Miku Takamine (高峰みく Takamine Miku) (CV: Emiri Kato) *Ayane Otonashi (音無 あやみ Otonashi Ayami) (CV: Aoi Yūki) *Julius Rozenburg (ジュリアス・ローゼンブルク Juriasu Rozenburukku) (CV: Nami Miyahara) *Akari Kimura (木村あかり Kimura Akari) (CV: Aki Toyosaki) *Tsubasa Kohinata (小日向 翼 Kohinata Tsubasa) (CV: Miyuki Sawashiro) *Haruko Sakurai (桜井 春子 Sakurai Haruko) (CV: Yui Makino) *Sango Kagami (加賀美サンゴ Kagami Sango) (CV: Suzuko Mimori) *Eru Amamiya (雨宮える Amamiya Eru) (CV: Chiwa Saito) *Ritsuko Usami (宇佐美 律子 Usami Ritsuko) (CV: Kanae Itō) *Hiroko Kiriya (霧矢ひろこ Kiriya Hiroko) (CV: Saori Hayami) *Yuko Himejima (姫島 裕子 Himejima Yūko) (CV: Ayane Sakura) *Chie Takanashi (小鳥遊 千枝 Takanashi Chie) (CV: Kana Hanazawa) *Haruna Morizono (森園 春菜 Morizono Haruna) (CV: Eriko Matsui) *Izumi Suzuhara (鈴原 泉 Suzuhara Izumi) (CV: Ayumi Fujimura) *Karin Shiraishi (白石かりん Shiraishi Karin) (CV: Azusa Kataoka) *Chiyo Amanogawa (天ノ川 千代 Amanogawa Chiyo) (CV: Aya Suzaki) *Yumemi Hayasaka (早坂 夢美 Hayasaka Yumemi) (CV: Hiromi Igarashi) *Kanon Shijimi (志々美かのん Shijimi Kanon) (CV: Shiori Mikami) *Kaname Uzuki (卯月かなめ Uzuki Kaname) (CV: Yui Ogura) *Yuzu Miyama (美山ゆず Miyama Yuzu) (CV: Koharu Kusumi) *Anissa Burić (アニサ・ブリッチ Anisa Buricchi) (CV: Saori Gotō) *Shizuko Kazemachi (風町しずこ Kazemachi Shizuko) (CV: You Kikkawa) *Futaba Jouzenji (上善寺ふたば Jōzenji Futaba) (CV: Yōko Hikasa) *Momo Yagami (八神もも Yagami Momo) (CV: Suzuko Mimori) 'New Characters' *'Kotori Oniyama' (鬼山ことり Oniyama Kotori) (CV: Chinatsu Akasaki) - The main protagonist of Season 4 Second half, from Czech Republic. Kotori is a sociable and energetic girl who knows more about music, often speaks informally. Her best friend is Miyabi Fukuhara, also her teammate. As a rock star idol, Kotori uses the name Onitama (stylized as ON!T★'MA'). She seems to dislike Karin Shiraishi, who is called the "World's famous Swiss DJ" by fans, due to her fond of fusion music too. She is a Cool idol using navy blue theme color. *'Miyabi Fukuhara' (福原みやび Fukuhara Miyabi) (CV: Azusa Kataoka) - Kotori's best friend, a student from Slovakia who works as the owner of confectionery shop. In contrast to Kotori, Miyabi is charming and sometimes not sociable, but can be rather communicative at times. She has an accent that she's a little self-conscious about, and feels out of place at times compared to some other people. She becomes the new member of Julius' group The Slavs in Episode 183. *'Matsuri Asasora' (朝空まつり Asasora Matsuri) (CV: Shiori Mikami) - Matsuri is a new transfer student from Brazil who comes from a poor family of merchants. Due to her poor background, she can often be ridiculed by some students. Despite that, she can be work very hard as both idol and magical girl. Matsuri is a Sexy idol using magenta theme color. She is also the a member of IC Latina, with Iori as the group's leader. *'Lisette Hoshitani' (星谷リシェット Hoshitani Rishetto) (CV: Eriko Matsui) - Lisette is a student from Argentina. Energetic and kind-hearted, but always willing to lend a hand to those in need. Lisette is a friend of Matsuri Asasora, which developed after Matsuri helped with Lisette's personality and complimented her trait. She has a habit of writing stories. She is a Pop type idol using soft pink theme color. *'Kaede Suzumiya' (涼宮かえで Suzumiya Kaede) (CV: Kotori Koiwai) - A student from Turkey, she knows many things about idols and acts as a well-mannered character. Kaede is also an energetic adventurer who often discovers an unusual place with her friends. Mr. Cavalier tells Kaede what group she will join, either Soft☆Germanic or The Slavs. This request was declined by Kaede Suzumiya as she was forced to join Asian Countries.inc. Kaede is a Cool type idol using rose theme color. Kaede Suzumiya is a Muslim. 'Supporting Characters' *Pierre Kox (ピエール・コー Piēru Kō) (CV: Satsuki Yukino) *Gill Schweitzer (ギル・シュヴァイツァー) (CV: Junko Takeuchi) *Jose Garcia (CV: Akemi Okamura) *Christian Sørensen (CV: Fumiko Orikasa) *Marius van Burg (マルコ・ヴァン・ブルック Maruko van Burukku) (CV: Miina Tominaga) *Angel Goddess (エンジェル・女神様 Enjeru Megami-sama) (CV: Hitomi Nabatame) *Master Rouge (マスター・ルージュ Masutā Rūju) (CV: Junichi Suwabe) - A friendly prince of Angel World with short dark brown hair and black eyes who is surrounded by identical twin angels, his name means "red" in French. 'Staffs of Paniverse Elementary School' *Mia Tsurusaki (鶴崎ミア Tsurusaki Mia) (CV: Rei Sakuma) *Léopold Honoré Cavalier (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya) *Honoka Shijimi (志々美ほのか Shijimi Honoka) (CV: Fumie Mizusawa) *Kumiko Maekawa (前川 久美子) (CV: Minami Takayama) 'Evil World' *Angel Devil (エンジェル・悪魔 Enjeru Akuma) *Mero-Mero Evil Trio (メロメロ悪魔トリオ Mero Mero Akuma Torio) Voiced by: Takuya Eguchi (Ibuki), Hiro Shimono (Sho), Tomoyo Kurosawa (Hiiragi) *Serena Todo (藤堂セレナ Tōdō Serena) (CV: Yui Ishikawa) *Yūrei (幽霊) (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki) 'Family Members' *Naoto Hanazuki (花月 直人 Hanazuki Naoto) (CV: Daisuke Ono) *Chiharu Hanazuki (花月ちはる Hanazuki Chiharu) (CV: Sakura Tange) (dub Mrs. Hanazuki) *Miho Hanazuki (花月 美穂 Hanazuki Miho) (CV: Hiromi Igarashi) *Yusuke Hanazuki (花月 祐介 Hanazuki Yusuke) (CV: Atsuko Tanaka) 'Theme Songs' Opening #Manatsu no Tentai Kasoku (真夏の天体観測) by Tsuri Bit (Ep 1-13) #Vanilla na Sora (バニラな空) by Tsuri Bit (Ep 13-25) #Secret Pure Love by i☆Ris (Ep 26-33) #Koi no Magical Sweets (恋のマジカルスイーツ) by Tsuri Bit (Ep 34-50) #Summer Vacation Love by i☆Ris (Ep 51-52) Ending #Yozora o Koete (夜空を超えて) by Dream5 (Ep 1-13) #Atarashī Koi no Uta (新しい恋の歌) by Negicco (Ep 14-25) #Aoi Sora (青い空) by Dorothy Little Happy (26-33) #Happy New World☆ by i☆Ris (Ep 34-50) #Irodori Sekai (彩り世界) by Dempagumi.inc (Ep 51-52) 'Other media' A manga adaption has been published by Shogakukan. It is written by Wao Akira (和央 明) and serialised in Ciao magazine with 28 volumes and 136 chapters, each has 5 stories excluding Volume 27 and 28. There is a game by Maiyumeno Academy named "Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ~Angel Simulator~" similar to Animal Crossing series with addition of fighting and idol career. For more information, click here. 'Trivia' *''Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns'' is the first Pretty Country anime to have an idol with animal ears, followed by Pretty Country: Teen Style. *To date, Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns, along with Pretty Country: Angelic Days, Pretty Country Amateure: A New Miracle, and Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You are the only anime series in Pretty Country franchise to have English dub. *''Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns'' is the first franchise since its prequel Angelic Days which the series' setting consists more than one town, as it was named. *''Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns'' is the only franchise where there are no villains of European descent. *The main characters are listed below in order from what is possibly, but not confirmed, to be their data orders from lowest to highest voice and from tallest to shortest: **Eru Amamiya **Julius Rozenburg **Izumi Suzuhara **Miku Takamine **Rinne Hoshizora **Iori Kurosawa **Hotaru Fuyuumi **Mio Nanairogaoka **Tsubasa Kohinata **Haruko Sakurai **Sango Kagami **Akari Kimura **Ritsuko Usami **Yumemi Hayasaka **Chiyo Amanogawa **Futaba Jouzenji **Claudia Burić **Momo Yagami **Oniyama Kotori **Rui Matsuyama **Kim Bo-young **Karin Shiraishi **Miyabi Fukuhara **Kanon Shijimi **Matsuri Asasora **Chie Takanashi **Lisette Hoshitani **Haruna Morizono **Kaede Suzumiya **Hiroko Kiriya **Ayane Otonashi **Shizuko Kazemachi **Yuzu Miyama **Yuriko Fujimiya **Ren Harumiya **Makoto Ikeda **Yuko Himejima **Natsuki Aizawa **Kaname Uzuki **Haruka Akagi **Aiko Hanazuki **Lucy Haywood *''Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns'' is the first series where characters have religions confirmed, the other being Story of World (anime). **Aiko Hanazuki, Ren Harumiya, Iori Kurosawa, Rui Matsuyama, Shizuko Kazemachi, Matsuri Asasora, and Lisette Hoshitani are all Roman Catholic. **Julius Rozenburg, Kanon Shijimi, Futaba Jouzenji, and Momo Yagami are all Christianity. **Kaede Suzumiya is Muslim. **Miku Takamine, Yumemi Hayasaka, and Kim Bo-young are Buddhist. **Characters not mentioned above are Catholic. *Excluding Angel Goddess and Master Rouge, the whole magical people is Asian. Category:Pretty Country media